YuGiOh GX The True Wielder of the Cyber Dragons
by flame810
Summary: I changed it to be better. The first chapter is longer and better and sorry to anyone who did not like it. It is about how a new threat comes to the school. His cards are familier to one of the students but better.
1. Chapter 1 New Student Arrives

Yu-Gi-Oh GX True Wielder of the Cyber Dragons

I don't own yu-gi-oh gx or yu-gi-oh I just play it. Enjoy The True wielder of The Cyber Dragons

Prologue

The darkness grew over the school. Jaden and his buds went outside from the dorm room. A mist went over everyone and made everyone fall a

sleep. Then a whisper called in the air "Finally I can see what power is finally here after 5000 years." An evil chuckle corrupted the air and

everything went back to normal. The evil did not know not everyone fell a sleep. Zane was up improving his deck and heard everything. Zane

said "I must get help if this guy has been waiting for 5000 years to duel he will be trouble even for me."

Chapter 1 New Student

The next day rose and everyone awoken from the slumber.Jaden"What the hell happend?"Syrus" I don't know."Chumley "I can really go for a

grilled cheese sandwich. How about you guys?"Syrus" No thanks."Jaden" None for me."Later that day they go into class. A new student

arrived. He was 5 10 in height. He was automaticly into Oblesik blue.Jaden" He must be good if he is in Oblesik."Syrus" Yeah"Jaden" I am

going to challenge him to a duel."The teacher was talking and there is going to be a tournament this week for everyone in the school.Jaden"

Sweet!"

Later that day Jaden saw the new kid sitting down and flipping threw his deck. Jaden goes up to the kid. " Hey new kid do want to duel me."

Kid says to Jaden " Alright I can use a warm up." Jaden says " I will show you warm up. Get your game on " New kid laughing " Is that your

catch frase. Pathetic." Jaden yelling" Who are you calling pathetic." New kid replies " Shut up you loser and duel. I hope you can duel as

much you can talk." Jaden" I willstart things off by playing 2 cards face down and summoning Elemental Hero Avian in defese mode andthat

will do it for me." New kid " Whatever. I will play3face down and special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." Jaden and Syrus shocked

and yell " Cyber Dragon" Jaden yells to Syrus " I thought your brother is the only one who has them" Syrus yells back " I did too." New kid

says " Are you morons done yet and let me finish my turn. I will also summon Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field. That will end it. Jaden under his

breath " Who are you calling moron." Jaden goes on " Alright I will activate my magic card Polymerzation to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to

get Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Flame Wingman attack Proto-Cyber Dragon." New kid yells and says " Not so fast I

activate my magic card Photon Generation Unit. To bring out Cyber Laser Dragon." Jaden yells " Flame Wingman hold off

yourattack. I will end my turn." New kid yells " You are sad so sad I will beat you now. I will activate my magic card Pot

of Greed to draw 2 cards. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field and activate my magic

card InfernoReckless Summon." Jaden confused " What does that do." New kid explains " I

can only activate this card when 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned tomy side

of the field while there is a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon all cards with

the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.

You select 1 monster on their side of the field and Special Summons all cards with the same name from their

hand, Deck, and Graveyard. Since that means Proto-Cyber Dragon is treated as a Cyber Dragon. I can summpn

up to 3 Cyber Dragons to the field. Jaden says " Hey that is not fair I have no more Flame Wingmans." New Kid

goes on and says " Oh well! Then I activate my magic card Power Bond and fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons to

Cyber End Dragon." Jaden explains so what that is nothing." Jaden saying in his mind can not wait to se my face

down." New kid goes on and says " That is not all I activate my magic card to bring it up to 16000 attack points.

Cyber End Dragon attack Flame Wingman." Jaden says " Not so fast I activate my trap card." New Kid starts

laughing " Let me guess Magic Cylinder." Jaden confused " How did you know." New Kid " It won't work because

of my trap card Royal Decree which negates trap cards expect itself." Jaden says " Oh no that means I lose."

New Kid " Finish your attack. You lose come see me when you are at my level LOSER! Remeber my name it is

Alexander. Alex for short." Jaden gets up and walks back to his room with Syrus

The next day came and the first match is going to begin. It is between Jaden and Syrus.

Chapter 2 Jaden and Syrus Best Friends Till the End


	2. Chapter 2 Jaden VS Syrus

Chapter 2 Jaden Vs. Syrus Best Friends till the End

It was morning and Jaden was still in shock about the loss yesterday. Jaden talking to Syrus " I can

not believe this guy is just like your brother with those Cyber Dragons." Syrus saying back " I know

he was incredible. He beat you in a few turns and predicted your every move like it was nothing."

Jaden yelling at Syrus "Shut up! I beat him next time." Chazz runs in the room out of breath Jaden

asking, " What's wrong Chazz?" Chazz replying back " The first duel of the tournament is today."

Jaden excited "Who is it between." Chazz also excited and say, " You and" Jaden yelling " Sweet"

Chazz mad " Let me finish Slifer slacker and Syrus" Syrus in shock " Shit. Anyone but Jaden well

Jaden you win. I give up." Jaden explains " No you don't. Don't give up without a fight." Syrus " I will

do my best."

Later that day the duel was happening.

Jaden and Syrus enter the Kaiba Dome. Jaden and Syrus started to shuffle each other's decks

and when Jaden handed the deck back to Syrus he says, " good luck Sy". Syrus nodded and said,

"you to Jaden."

"I will start the duel," said Syrus, "if you don't mind Jaden." He draws and starts going on with his

turn, Syrus starts to explain about his turn, "I summon in attack Submarineroid mode and I will

through down two faces downs and call it a turn".

Jaden now draws his card and begins his turn by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode 

and one face down and attacks subemarineroid and Syrus takes the two hundred life points. Jaden 

ends his turn. Syrus draws his card, he draws power bond. He attacks activates power bond and 

fusion summons Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode and it attacks points equal 4600 then he 

activates his face down card Limiter Removal to bring it to 9200 and attacks Elemental Hero Avian 

Jaden activates his face down card, "Ha Sy you fell into my trap", Draining Shield "which brings my 

life points to 13200 Sy." Syrus places a face down at the end of his turn. Jaden enters his turn by 

drawing a card and activates a magic card polymerization and fuses Elemental Hero Avian and 

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and then attacks Syrus 

life points directly but Syrus has a face down magic cylinders to do 2100 back to Jaden. So Jaden 

calls it a turn. So Syrus draws a card and summons Steamroid and attacks his Elemental Hero 

Flame Wingman Jaden loses 200 life points and throw down a face down and calls it a turn. Jaden 

enters his turn. He draws a card and summons elemental hero sparkman in attack mode attacks 

Steamroid Syrus loses 300 life points. Jaden ends his turn. Syrus draws a card and then plays 

monster reborn to reborn Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and then plays another power bond to 

fuse UFOroid and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to become UFOroid fighter and attack 

Sparkman which does 5000 life points and then activates defusion and then summons Elemental 

Hero Flame Wingman and UFOroid back to the field and then activates another limiter removal and 

then attacks Jaden's life points with 2400 and 2100 to do another 4500 life points. This leaves 

Jaden with 1400 life points left. Then Syrus ends his turn with a happy hope. Jaden draws lightning 

vortex then he activates it, then he activates miracle fusion to fuse summon flame wing man and 

sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman and gains 600 attack points 

directly with 3100 and ends his turn leaving Syrus with 600 life points. It's the beginning of Syrus 

turn and he summons another Submarineroid in attack mode and attack Jaden life points directly 

and switches the Submarineroid to defense mode and ends his turn. Draws and ends this duel 

now by attacking submarineroid and ending the duel. Jaden says, " That's game." And then they 

walk off the platform and they talk and Jaden says some helpful words to raise up Syrus spirit. Dr. 

Crowler announces the next duel between the Max the Toon duelist and Kyrs the Spell Duelist. 

Jaden in confusion "Who are these guys?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Toon vs Spells

A/N: this chapter is about my friends dueling each other.

Chapter 3:Toon vs. Spells

After the duel Jaden and Syrus were heading to meet their friends in the stands until Jaden bumped into two guys one in Ra yellow and the other in Slifer red, "Hey watch it!" the Ra yellow student said, "Oh sorry, didn't know that your Jaden."

"You heard of me?" Jaden said as the student from Ra helped him up.

Jaden and Syrus looked at the two the Ra yellow guy was slightly taller and had short brown hair but long in front to cover his left eye, and the Slifer red student has long blue hair and was slightly shorter than the Ra student and was wearing the Slifer outfit with black pants and with a black shirt underneath the Slifer jacket. "Yeah, but we need to get going we're going to be late for our duel, Krys," said the Slifer student.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Max." Krys said as he walked off.

" Hey Syrus" said Jaden " Lets get back to the others" Soon they started to walk off. Then they got back to their seats, when they got back to their seats an unfamiliar face was there he was short and had dark blond and was in Slifer Red.

"Who is this guy?" asked Syrus

"Hey guys I just transferred from another dueling school. My name is Robert and I am a machine duelist." As they watched the arena the duelist were about to start.

Max started the duel "It is my turn I activate my magic toon world. Then I will play Toon Gemini elf in attack mode that will do it for me. Your turn Krys."

"I draw. First I summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode. I will play 2 face down! That will do it for me your turn." Krys explained his turn

"That was impressive I play cost down to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Now my Gemini Elf attack his life points directly." He explained

"I don't think so I activate my trap card Waboku to negate the damage and then activate magician's circle to automatically summon a spellcaster with 2000 of less attack points from our deck. I summon Dark Magician Girl." He said

"All right I summon another Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode and lucky for you it can not attack." He said

" Now I play sage's stone to bring out the Dark Magician. Now I play Skilled Dark magician in attack mode and Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack his Toon Gemini Elves to do a total of 700 pints of damage. You are left with 2300 life points because your toon world did 1000 to activate." Krys said.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Toon Gemini Elf back and then sacrifice them with Toon Dark Magician Girl to summon Blue-eyes Toon Dragon and play Sword of Revealing Light!" Max said ending his turn.

"Hey, thanks to you I have the power to summon more monsters, first I play Magical Dimension, by sacrificing Gemini Elf to summon another Dark Magician from my hand and destroy your dragon, and then I sacrifice Skill Dark Magician to summon my last Dark Magician and then play Dark Magic Attack to destroy Toon World and Swords of Revealing. And now my magicians attack his life point directly, and that's game," Krys explained.

"Wow that was a fast duel," Jaden said surprised.

"Yeah what do you think, toon cards work only with the Toon World card," Robert explained.

"The next is coming up. It is Robert VS. Alexander." Said Dr.Crowler

"Oh crap!"Yelled Robert

Jaden asking, "What is wrong?

"He was the best duelist in my old school." Said Robert

Jaden saying, " What do you mean was?"

"He disappeared 3 years ago" answered Robert


End file.
